


Homestuck x Baby!Reader

by hetalianGemini15



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 'Magic', Betas, F/F, F/M, M/M, Trolls, alphas - Freeform, infant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So hey Comment and i will start each of these :3</p><p>lol sorry its so short :/</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. You Know Those

You know those stories,

 

 

 

You know,

 

 

The ones that are called '_________ x Reader',

 

 

The ones that involve the male character being an infant,

 

 

And have you take care of them until they 'grow up' in a flash of light,

 

 

Nearly blinding you in the process,

 

 

Well this is a different kind of situation,

 

 

They aren't the small ones,

 

 

You are.


	2. Intro

A small child sitting in a basket. Her bright (e/c) eyes closed in slumber. The basket containing her being dropped in front of a door.  
The small girl whimpered at the basket's impact to the ground. Such an impact caused the young child to begin crying softly, her volume increasing steadily every few minutes. Footsteps were heard coming towards the door from the inside, the door knob turning and the door opening. The young girl looked up, her (e/c) eyes glistening with tears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

(A/N: Hey guys I'd like to have you all choose who I should do! List is below! ~Dith)  
Beta Kids:  
-John - Finished  
-Dave  
-Rose: May do later :/  
-Jade: May do later :/  
Beta Trolls:  
-Aradia: May do later :/  
-Tavros - In progress  
-Sollux  
-Karkat - Finished  
-Nepeta: May do later :/  
-Kanaya: May do later :/  
-Terezi: May do later :/  
-Vriska: May do later :/  
-Equius: May do later :/  
-Gamzee  
-Eridan  
-Feferi: May do later :/  
Alpha Kids:  
-Jane: May do later :/  
-Jake  
-Roxy: May do later :/  
-Dirk  
Alpha Trolls:  
-Damara: May do later :/  
-Rufioh:  
-Mituna:  
-Kankri:  
-Meulin: May do later :/  
-Porrim: May do later :/  
-Latula:  
-Aranea: May do later :/  
-Horrus: May do later :/  
-Kurloz:  
-Cronus:  
-Meenah: May do later :/  
Pairings Available: (Added as requested)  
-DirkJake - Finished  
-PepsiCola - In Progress  
-Latuna - In Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey Comment and i will start each of these :3
> 
> lol sorry its so short :/


	3. John Egbert x Baby!Reader ~ My little singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah first request done! People I need stuff to do!!! Happy Valentines Day everyone! And if you don't think you can sing, just pretend you can for this. :3

Requested by Psychic_Flower on Archive of our own

 

Key:  
(E/C) - Eye color  
(H/C) - Hair color  
(Y/N) - Your Name  
(H/S) - Straight/Wavy/Curly hair  
(L/N) - Last Name  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A young man opened the door. His messy black hair sticking up everywhere. He looked around sticking his head out the door frame, squinting due to lack of eye-wear.  
The cries of the little girl had gotten louder causing the young man to look down at the child. He stepped outside only now feeling the harsh chill in the air. The blue eyed teen lifted the basket containing the small girl taking her inside closing the door behind himself. He placed the basket containing the child on his couch and went to go fetch his eye-wear from upstairs.  
The girl, not feeling the cold of the wind anymore, slowed her crying barely opening her tear blurred (e/c) eyes. Seeing no one there she started whimpering again.  
Hearing the soft whimpers from the first floor the boy started towards the stairs, noticing a picture on his wall. It was of himself and a (H/C) haired, (E/C) eyed girl hugging each other around the shoulders, himself kissing her red cheek. In the bottom left corner of the photo someone had written some words.

 

'To John Egbert the best boyfriend ever - From (Y/N) your loving girlfriend'

 

The whimpering, now getting louder and on the verge of sobs, caused John to rush down the stairs back towards the couch where the small girl was. He briskly walked over gently picking her up and making her crying subside. He looked closer at the child everything clearer now that he had his glasses on. He could now see her (H/S) (H/C) hair that was slightly covering her bright and tear-filled (E/C) eyes. Brushing her hair from her face he found a piece of paper in the basket she was in. All that was written on the paper was the girl's name. The thing that struck him most was that it was the exact same name as his current girlfriend. He reached for his phone going through his contacts list.  
'You have reached the phone of (Y/N) (L/N), I'm sorry but I Cannot make it to the phone right now please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can!'  
He looked back down at the girl who was now attempting to grab his face. He grinned and brought her closer to his face, where she grabbed his glasses and placed them on her face giggling loudly at the look on his face. John took back his glasses and nuzzled the child making her laugh loudly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

(Y/N) was sitting on the floor playing with one of John's old slippers while said teen was on the piano. The girl started babbling along with the sweet sound. Pausing in playing John grabbed the small girl and placed her on his lap. Kissing her forehead he continued to play. Suddenly her babbling stopped and a bright flash engulfed the room.  
Feeling first a heavier weight and then no weight on his lap as well as footsteps running out of the room caused John to jump up off the bench and dash up to his room where the footsteps led grabbing a stray hammer from the corner of the living room and walking carefully up the stairs and into his room quietly. Hearing shuffling from the closet he moved closer towards it, opening the door and scaring the occupant.  
A (H/L) (H/C) (H/S) haired, (E/C) eyed girl was sitting on the floor of his closet in some of his own clothing. Blushing brightly the girl jumped up, making it more than obvious that she wasn't wearing any of her own clothing.

 

"(Y/N)! How did that even happen?" John asked her.

 

"I don't really know. But John, Thank you for taking care of me. Your the best boyfriend ever. I love you, my pianist." she said kissing him gently.

 

"I love you too, my beautiful singer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked :) sorry its short :/  
> If you want to request go to the second chapter and ask for a character.  
> If you ask I may do a Pairing x Baby! Reader  
> you just wont be dating one of them lol :P  
> (Is it bad that i made John Kinda paternal during this? O_o)


	4. Karkat Vantas x Baby!Reader ~ Romcoms are great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Callis on Quotev
> 
> Key:  
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (E/C) - Eye color  
> (H/C) - Hair color  
> (H/S) - Straight/Wavy/Curly hair  
> (L/N) - Last Name
> 
>  
> 
> BTW Its Karkat you should know he cusses A LOT

Yellings of 'What the Fuck' and 'Shut the Fuck up I'm coming' were coming through the door. When the door actually opened there stood a troll, with messy hair and nubby horns wearing a sweater with the cancer symbol on it, looking extremely grumpy, trying to glare at whatever interrupted his night, a movie paused on the TV in the next room. Even with his protests, the crying didn't stop. As a matter of fact it only grew louder.  
Looking down his eyes widened at the small human child in a basket in front of his hive. Picking up the basket quickly, he rushed inside making sure his lusus was nowhere in sight. The small girl's crying stopped, and the male visibly relaxed and went to go and grab a warmer blanket to wrap the girl in. As soon as he left the room she opened her (E/C) eyes. Seeing no one there she started whimpering softly.  
Grabbing the blanket the male started out of the room only stopping to see a notification on his husktop. He decided to be nice and answer whoever the fuck was trying to talk to him.  
Meanwhile downstairs the girl was trying to hide even more and had begun to whimper even more. The giant white crab-like creature was looking around the room having heard the small room. Screeching loudly, it picked up the basket.  
Hearing the screech the male looked up. He had just gotten rid of the stupid fuck that had distracted him from what he was doing. Noticing where the loud noise has come from and realizing what he had come up here to do, he ran downstairs. Reaching the bottom step he saw his lusus with the basket in its claws. He immediately began yelling at said lusus and carefully grabbed the basket. Shooing his guardian away he carefully picked up the infant girl, removing the tattered blanket around her and wrapping the blanket he had gotten from his room around her, noticing a note had fallen from the blanket. Picking it up he saw what he assumed to be her name. (Y/N) (L/N).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You were both currently watching one of his many Romcoms. It was very obvious that he enjoyed them greatly. After finding out that the infant's name was (Y/N) he vaguely introduced himself as Karkat forgetting that in his opinion, human infants were stupid and couldn't understand anything. But back to the present. (Y/N) was sitting on Karkat's lap as the both of them were watching a romcom. Looking down for the briefest of moments he caught the glare that she was giving the cheating boyfriend in the movie. Though proud of her and the fact that she could seemingly understand the movie, he didn't like seeing that expression on such a young child's face. So pausing the movie he picked her up and started blowing 'raspberries' onto her stomach, which he had learned to do from John and Dave both who he contacted after she showed up because he didn't understand how to take care of human children, earning a few laughs from the girl and brightening her mood seemingly. Kissing her forehead gently he set her back down on his lap and hit the play button.  
A half an hour later, Karkat moved her off of his lap to go and get a dink of water. Once he left the room a bright light engulfed (Y/N) causing her to be startled and run up the stairs to his room. Hearing thumping going up the stairs as well as remembering he was the only creature that was there that could walk, seeing as his lusus was out, he was alerted to the fact that he wasn't the only person in his hive. Obtaining his sickles from his sylledex after putting down his glass of water, Karkat rushed up the stairs entering his respiteblock. Hearing movement and sounds from the closet, Karkat placed one of his sickles down gently, moving silently over to the door. Slamming the door open he sees a (H/S) (H/C) haired, (E/C) eyed girl with a set of his clothes, most of his shirt on the girl.  
"How the FUCK did you wind up like that in the first place, (Y/N)?" Karkat asked the girl. She finished getting the shirt fully on her person, standing up soon afterwards.  
"No idea babe. Now, Lets go finish that movie." She said pulling Karkat down the stairs to finish watching the still paused romcom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!!!  
> Wow its only noted that their dating in the last line unlike with the last one :/  
> Tell me how you felt about his one in the comments!!!  
> <3


	5. Dirk/Jake x Baby!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this the reader is not actually an adult and she was just abandoned by her mother on their front doorstep. Just so you know. This was also requested by the same person as the last chapter I hope you like it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (Y/N) - Your name  
> (M/N) - Middle name  
> (L/I) - Last initial  
> (Y/BD) - your birthday  
> (E/C) - Eye color  
> (H/C) - Hair color  
> (H/S) - Straight/Wavy/Curly hair

A man with triangle-shaped shades and awesomly impossible blonde hair opened the door looking down at the small girl. He bent down and lifted up the basket containing said girl who began cooing. Another male stumbled tiredly behind the blonde rubbing his forest green eyes and yawning slightly, his black hair sticking up in odd directions.  
"Dirk, who was at the door?" he asked the blonde male in front of him. When he got no answer he grew confused.  
"Dirk?" Becoming more and more confused the dark-haired male stepped closer to his shades wearing boyfriend. Noticing that there was something in the other male's arms he moved closer still having difficulty with his glasses missing from his person. A loud happy screech erupted from the small girl in the basket that Dirk was still holding, wide-eyed behind the shades. The dark-haired male ran off to go find his glasses tripping over the carpet in his blind rush.  
Coming back to his senses Dirk closed the door and turned towards the living room placing the basket containing the squirming child onto the couch. The dark-haired male walked into the room and over to the other two. Dirk looked over at his boyfriend to see his reaction to the fact that there was a baby left in front of their door. Said baby started wining and waving her small chubby arms in the air wanting to be picked up and held by someone. Noticing this the dark-haired male bent down and lifted the small child from the small worn basket gently.  
"Jake, what are you-" Dirk started getting cut off by Jake.  
"They were wanting to be held so I picked them up." Shifting the thin blanket a piece of paper fell from the folds to the floor. Picking up the piece of paper and unfolding it gave new insight to the infant.  
"So the kid is a girl, is barely a year old, and was abandoned on our front porch intentionally by her mother." Dirk pieced together after reading the note that was found in the basket after finding the infant girl in front of their door.  
"Hey! Stop that silly." Jake laughed. Looking over Dirk noticed the small girl attempting and mostly succeeding at stealing Jake's glasses right off his face. Invisibly smiling at this Dirk moved over to the both of them taking the girl from his boyfriend's arms.  
"Hey kiddo if you do that he wont be able to see." He said holding the little girl in the air making her laugh.  
"What did the note say her name was?" Jake asked smiling at the two in front of him, fixing the way his glasses were sitting on his face.  
"(Y/N)(M/N)(L/I). I think only giving the last initial was on purpose so we couldn't find her parents even if we wanted to. As well as that her birthday is (Y/BD)." Dirk responded.  
"That means that-"  
"Yeah shes less than a year old." Dirk cut Jake off.  
"Poor girl." Jake responded sadly. Handing over the small yawning child, Dirk pushed the equally yawning boy to their shared bedroom.  
"Time for bed. We're all extremely tired. We'll figure out what to do in the morning." Looking towards the clock that read 4:13 AM Jake smiled as he sat on their shared bed.  
"It is morning silly!" He laughed softly to not wake the sleeping (Y/N) who was laying in the middle of the bed. Dirk looked at Jake full on and pulled him to lay down.  
"Its still dark out go back to sleep Jake."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~5 Years Later~  
"Papa! Daddy! Look!" A now 6 year-old (Y/N) yelled while hanging upside down from the tallest pull-up bar at the local playground. A few other parents looked at the small girl scared for her safety and wanting to place the small girl back onto the ground. Some other kids looked at her wanting to try it to but getting stopped by their own parents. (Y/N)'s (H/S) (H/C) hair following the rules of gravity when her body refused to, her bright (E/C) eyes sparkling in happiness. A mother walked over to Jake who was sitting on a bench with Dirk.  
"Is that your daughter? Do you know how unsafe she's being? She could fall and break her head open and your both just sitting here watching her on the verge of death! I have half a mind to call child protective services right now." She yelled at the both of them starting to fish her phone out of her pockets.  
"Ma'am if she were to fall i would catch her. Also shes done much more dangerous things at much younger ages to say the least. Also she's having fun and most kids wind up in the hospital because their parents worry about too many of the little things." Dirk said causing the woman to shut her mouth.  
"And isn't that your son sitting on top of the slide's roof?" Jake asked , causing the woman to turn and face the slide and see her son where he was said to be.  
"Get down from there now! Its dangerous up there!" she yelled running over to her son. Flipping a few times (Y/N) jumped off the pull-up bar and ran over to her parents happily.  
"Did you see me? Did you see me?" She yelled happily.  
"Yes we did. You were amazing." Jake said hugging her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished!!!!! I'm really proud and happy to have written this!  
> This is what a pairing request looks like so request some!


End file.
